


As Sweet As Sin

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: A lot - Freeform, BoruMitsu, Boruto is the sun, M/M, Mitsuki finds himself, Mitsuki finds his family, Mitsuki forgets his family, Mitsuki forgets how to be a ninja, Mitsuki has amnesia, Mitsuki is religious, Mitsuki is the moon, Mitsuki meets Kurama, Mitsuki prays, Mitsuki's a badass, Orochimaru family breaks down, Orochimaru looks like the bad guy, Sage Mode, church boy Mitsuki, empath Mitsuki, everyone hates Orochimaru, for a couple years, healer Mitsuki, how else can I say that Mitsuki is religious?, medical ninja Mitsuki, religious Mitsuki, sage transformation, spiritual Mitsuki, this is slightly religious so if you don't like that then don't read it, when I mean slightly I MEAN slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Mitsuki is presumed to be dead after a fatal falling off a mountain on a mission with Orochimaru. While Orochimaru relays the message that Mitsuki is dead, Mitsuki winds up down the river in front of an earth-oriented church that values all life. With his only memory being his name, Mitsuki takes to life at the church not knowing of the life he once had. As the years go by, Mitsuki ventures to the Leaf with Boruto and Sarada to heal the Hokage. This mission would spark not only Mitsuki's relationship with Boruto, but the journey to find out who he once was and the family he once had.





	As Sweet As Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I had this idea for a while to make Mitsuki kind of religious so I'm happy to finally share this with everyone! Don't get butt hurt about this sort of earth-oriented religion please. I don't really know if a religion that values every bit of life exists so I tried my best to make it something. If it exists that's awesome, I'm sorry if anyone feels offended because that was not my intention! I did look up "religion that values all life" and some earth-oriented religions came up so I did do some research before writing this... I tried, I really did so If you don't like how this is somewhat religious or counters religious views of your own please don't read it. Simple as that. Don't be leaving mean comments about religions or saying I wrote about this sort of religion wrong too, just read on and hang loose dudes.
> 
> But if you want a new take on Mitsuki and the relationships he has with his family and Boruto then please read on! I hope you enjoy it! :)

It was dark and he felt cold. Those were the first things he could remember when he opened his eyes. His eyes were trying to adjust to everything around him but it was so dark. He slowly moved an arm out only for it to be restricted within the tube that confined him. He had a tube on his mouth and nose, allowing him to breathe. Where was he?

 

 _Who_ was he?

 

He looked down and saw skin as pale as snow. He felt his hair and pulled a single strand out so he would be able to see the color. He had light blue hair but what color were his eyes? What did he even look like? Why was he here? He tried to look around again to see if his eyes had adjusted to the darkness but alas nothing had changed. It was still dark, he was still cold, and he still felt alone.

 

“Orochimaru, he’s awake.”

 

He looked out in front of him and felt relieved that someone with white hair and purple eyes had finally turned on the lights. He watched as another person with skin as pale as his own entered the room. He had long black hair that refused to all stay in the bun he had made on the back of his head. His eyes were a dark and dirty yellow color but they softened at the sight of the small male in the tube.

 

The pale man, who he figured was Orochimaru, started to walk towards him. He nodded to the white haired male, who in turn pressed a button and the water started to drain out. His feet touched the bottom of the tube for the first time and he felt shaky under his own weight. Another button was pressed and the tube opened, causing the child to fall into the arms of the stranger.

 

The tube that was once attached to his face was now broken and discarded on the floor. It took more effort than he thought to look up into the eyes of the man holding him. His throat felt scratchy and incredibly dry as he managed to ask softly, “Wh-Who are you? Where a-am I? Can you tell me… who am I?”

 

Orochimaru helped the child stand before getting down on his knees and saying with a soft smile, “My name is Orochimaru and I brought you into this world to be my child. I know this may all seem very new and strange to you but we are your family. We will always support and love you…”

 

 _“Mitsuki…_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

“Come now, child… let us meet the rest of your family.”

 

Orochimaru held out his hand, waiting for Mitsuki to take it. He looked at the hand before hesitantly grabbing it. The hand was surprisingly warm to the touch, causing Mitsuki to feel more comfortable with trusting this person who claimed to be his family.

 

They walked down a series of hallways with the white haired male trailing behind them. Every now and then Mitsuki would look back to stare at the man. The other male would just give a smile, showing off his sharp shark like teeth. Mitsuki would always just give a small smile back but he wondered if he was doing it right. He wondered if his smile looked believable.

 

Eventually they made it to a room with two other people in it. One of them was a woman with red hair and red eyes to match. On one side of her head Mitsuki was able to see that a small portion of it was shaved. There was a man with orange hair and red eyes but there was a scared look in his eyes. Mitsuki was curious as to why he was scared and why these people were going to be important to him.

 

The woman approached him and got down on her knees to get closer to his height. She gave an honest smile as she stated, “My name is Karin. You can think of me sort of as your aunt but, really, I’m one of your three caregivers. I’ve spent so much time helping to make you… I’m so happy to finally meet you, Mitsuki.”

 

“Go on, child… go meet her.”

 

Mitsuki gulped before letting go of Orochimaru and walking towards Karin. She placed her hands on her thighs and based on how they were balled into weak fists, Mitsuki could tell that she was nervous to meet him. She helped make him into who he was so why did she have to feel nervous? If she had helped to create him then she had already met him.

 

He walked towards her until he was an arm’s length away from her. They looked at each other, hopeful red eyes stared back into emotionless yellow eyes. Both of them waited for the other to make the first move. Karin was far too nervous to make a wrong move. She wanted to have a good relationship to this child.

 

“Why are you scared, Karin? What is it you want from me?’

 

“I want nothing more than to be a part of your life.”

 

“I wish to know why you would want to be in my life.”

 

“Mitsuki, I want to love you and in turn be loved as well.”

 

Mitsuki gave a soft emotionless smile before leaning in and wrapping his arms around her neck to hug her. Karin gasped, she was shocked that Mitsuki would accept her that fast and she was even more shocked that Mitsuki would hug her. She couldn’t remember the last time she was hugged and felt the love someone had for her at the same time. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

 

Suddenly, the man behind Karin smashed a hole in the wall. Karin immediately stood up and put Mitsuki behind her, pulling out a kunai in the process. She would be sure to protect her child. She called back to Orochimaru, “You said that Jugo would be fine today! He’s going to rampage throughout the hideout! Suigetsu, get ready!”

 

Everyone gasped in horror as they realized Mitsuki had sneaked out from behind Karin and was standing in front of a raging Jugo. The orange haired male was trying to stop himself from changing all the way into his cursed form but he was failing. Mitsuki stared at the man and stated, “I sense your chakra is immensely disturbed. Please allow me to help you.”

 

Jugo was about to attack Mitsuki but he wasn’t ready to be immobilized by Mitsuki’s arms. Everyone stared in awe as Mitsuki was using his elasticity justu to hold Jugo in place. He wasn’t even told he could do that, let alone sense chakra as well. Everyone watched as Mitsuki held onto Jugo until his rampage and blood thirsty mood had disappeared.

 

Once Mitsuki could not sense a distortion in Jugo’s chakra, he released him. Jugo caught his breath before staring down at the child and saying sheepishly, “I am sorry to have troubled you with stopping my rampage… I’m Jugo and I helped you create you along side Karin and Suigetsu… I’ll be one of your caretakers.”

 

“How did you help to create me?”

 

“I gave you my kekkei genkai to be able to naturally absorb chakra from around you.”

 

“Why would you do that for me?”

 

“Because we’re family, Mitsuki.”

 

Seeming satisfied with Jugo’s answer, he walked forward and hugged his leg. Jugo wasted no time in dropping down and hugging the child. After Sasuke had left them, Jugo was scared that he wouldn’t be able to find someone that could keep him calm but he knew that this child would be able to do that for him. There was something special about Mitsuki.

 

Mitsuki pulled away and walked over towards the white haired male. Mitsuki stared into those purple eyes and questioned, “You must be Suigetsu then. If you are one of my three caretakers then what is your purpose for wanting to create me? Did you also desire a family? Do you also wish to be loved?”

 

Suigetsu smirked at how straight forward Mitsuki was. He walked over and picked up Mitsuki, hugging the child as he whispered into his ear, “You don’t have to be so much like your parent, kid. You can be your own person. I’m here to help you into who you’re going to be. I want a family and to be loved, don’t get me wrong… but you need us more than you know.”

 

Mitsuki stared back at Suigetsu when he was placed on the ground. He looked around at everyone before declaring, “There is someone else among us. I wish to know who this other person is because you all know he is here but none of you have mentioned him or felt threatened by his chakra being in this location.”

 

A shadow could be seen drawing nearer to the door and that’s when he entered. He looked like the spitting image of an older Mitsuki. He had a cigarette in his mouth and he held a bored look in his eyes. There was a scar beneath his right eye, helping him look more mature. He walked over and looked down at the younger version of himself.

 

“I’m your older brother, Log.”

 

“Why were you created? Why is there a need for two of us?”

 

“Because you and I are two different people.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Log got down on one knee and explained to Mitsuki, “You and I have completely different purposes for being here. I am here to assist our parent in his endeavors but you will grow to be someone else… someone better. You’re smarter and more gifted than I was at your age but you seem to lack an emotional side… and that’s why I’m here. Each of us are going to help you to become who you’re going to be.”

 

“Who am I going to be? Who am I now?”

 

Log breathed in and blew smoke out away from his brother before answering, “Only you know who you’re going to be and along the way you’re going to find out who you are. But for right now, you are Mitsuki. You are the son of Orochimaru and you are under the care of Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. But you are the most precious person to me and you don’t even realize it yet.”

 

Mitsuki looked around at everyone as Log spoke to him, “You already possess the knowledge and the abilities of a ninja but you need to hone these skills. Suigetsu will train you in kenjustu and if you have wind or water style he will train you to master it. Karin will train you to be a sensory and medical ninja. Jugo will train you to control your senjustu.”

 

The small child looked into eyes that mimicked his own as his brother continued, “Orochimaru will train you and help you create a contract with the snakes so you may summon them. And I… I am here to watch over you. I do it because… because I want to be there for you. It is my purpose to protect my little brother and to always love you. You may not know it now, Mitsuki, but one day you will…”

 

“You’re going to be a light in a cold world.”

 

* * *

 

 

He was only five years old but in a matter of months he was flourishing in all aspects. Orochimaru was shocked to find that Mitsuki was the perfect clone when it came to being a ninja. He was a highly skilled medical ninja, he was a threat with a blade especially if he applied lighting or wind style to it, and he could summon snakes the size of Manda II.

 

With all of his progress, Orochimaru believed that now was the time to let Mitsuki go on a mission with him. While the three caretakers reluctantly agreed that Mitsuki was ready, Log was very vocal in his disapproval. He deemed Mitsuki to be skilled but not ready to face the outside world. In a year’s time he believed that Mitsuki was ready but Orochimaru was eager and far too pleased with the progress the child had been able to make.

 

Mitsuki remembered the night he heard his parent and his brother arguing. No one but Log dared to disagree with their parent. Mitsuki was outside the door of the laboratory listening to the harsh sound of Log pacing back and forth while Orochimaru seemed to just stand there mixing liquids in test tubes on the table that stood in between them.

 

“You know he’s not completely ready, Orochimaru. You can’t send him out yet.”

 

“He has potential at age five. He needs to be tested and trained in a harsher environment.”

 

“He’s only five! You’ve trained him to become a ninja, not a spy and not even a kid!”

 

“Are you saying that he would fail?”

 

Log slammed his hands on the table as he hissed, “You know damn well that’s not what I’m saying! You keep dancing around everything I’m saying but deep down inside you know he’s not ready. You know he’s not ready just like I wasn’t ready when I showed this amount of progress at his age. You think you perfected his genes and maybe you have but you know emotionally he’s not ready but you want to believe that at least one of your creations came out right!”

 

“Log you know I don’t see you as a failed-“

 

“Bullshit!”

 

Mitsuki could hear Orochimaru putting the test tube he was working on down. It seemed as if Orochimaru was actually going to try to engage in the conversation instead of just acting like it wasn’t a big deal. Log was done with Orochimaru just brushing off everyone’s concerns with sending Mitsuki out. This time he was going to listen.

 

Log’s hands were still pressed against the table, causing it to dent in some places but both adults ignored it. Log glared at his parent as he continued, “I know I didn’t turn out how you wanted me to. I didn’t turn out as perfect as Mitsuki but I’ll be damned if you send him out there and he gets hurt. I told him I would be the one to always protect him! I told him that was my purpose and you’re not even letting me do that!”

 

The older male sighed before responding, “You will always protect him, Log, but Mitsuki needs to grow. I sense the potential in him but it is not a potential that is better than yours. You grew up to become someone who would stay here and assist us in our research but his growth does not dwell here. It dwells elsewhere and you know it. You’re too attached to the title of being his older brother to see it.”

 

That struck a nerve in Log, causing him to growl back at his parent, “Don’t talk about that like you even understand what that means! You see us as nothing more than opportunities to put yourself back out there! That’s why you created us! I’m here to help you atone for your sins and I have accepted that but you have no right to send a child out there to get hurt the same way I did!”

 

Orochimaru was going to protest but Log gave in to his anger and swatted all the test tubes to the ground yelling, “He’s going to end up just like me! You’re too selfish to see it but I got this scar because of you! I wasn’t ready and I told you I wasn’t but you insisted I go and look what happened! I could’ve died if it wasn’t for Karin and even she can’t get rid of this damn scar! I won’t have you doing the same to him!”

 

A tense silence fell between the two of them. Mitsuki felt tears sting at his eyes as he heard the test tubes shatter onto the floor. He grabbed his head, trying to block out their angry voices that echoed through his head. Mitsuki was shaking as he heard the last bit of their conversation.

 

“We leave tomorrow whether you bid us farewell or not, Log.”

 

“If Mitsuki gets hurt I’ll _never_ forgive you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The morning came far too quickly for Mitsuki’s liking. He was awake before Suigetsu had come in to wake him up. Suigetsu was surprised that Mitsuki was sitting on the bed with all of his gear on and his backpack at his feet. It was almost as if he was battling with himself whether he wanted to go on the mission or not. He didn’t even notice Suigetsu had sat down beside him until he spoke.

 

“You alright, kid? I know you’re quiet but not like this.”

 

“I heard my parent and Log fighting last night. I think I am ready but I… I don’t know.”

 

“If you don’t think you’re ready, Mitsuki, then don’t go.”

 

“My parent will be disappointed in me if I cannot fulfill this mission.”

 

Suigetsu let out a deep sigh before saying, “Orochimaru will love you regardless if you go on this mission or not. You don’t have to do this if you don’t think you’re ready or if you don’t want to. If you choose to go with him just be careful but if you don’t go then we can prepare you for the next mission. This is a choice you have to make for yourself, Mitsuki.”

 

Mitsuki was staring at what looked like nothing as he replied, “You have all asked for nothing but obedience from me since I was created. You asked for my compliance and I did so without objection. I did everything each of you said without a doubt but now you say I can make my own choice. I find it hard to believe that I can make my own choice if I never could before.”

 

“Mitsuki… did you… even want to be a ninja?”

 

“It is too late to ask me that question.”

 

Before Suigetsu could say anything, Karin and Jugo arrived to see what was taking them so long to meet with Orochimaru. Suigetsu wanted to grab Mitsuki and sit down with him and just talk. There was a desperate look in Suigetsu’s eyes as he watched Mitsuki walk out of the room with them. Suigetsu felt as though there was an aching feeling in his stomach. This didn’t feel right anymore.

 

Mitsuki walked down the halls silently with Karin and Jugo, neither of them commenting on the solemn atmosphere that surrounded Mitsuki. It really wasn’t their place to say anything about the matter. At the end of the day, they worked for Orochimaru and if this was what he wanted then they would have to do it, regardless of how Mitsuki felt on the matter.

 

Orochimaru was waiting at the back exit of the hideout. He was dressed as though he was a samurai with the dark grey armor he was wearing. Mitsuki was dressed in a similar fashion, allowing Orochimaru’s eyes to observe him to be sure that he put everything on the right way. Finding no issue, Orochimaru opened the door and the light hit Mitsuki for the first time.

 

He squinted at first, his eyes needed to adjust to this new intense lighting but when they did his eyes widened at everything around him. Everything was so foreign to him and all he wanted to do was explore but he contained his excitement. He had a mission to complete so there would be no time for that.

 

“Come, child, we must go now.”

 

“Where is Log?”

 

“Mitsuki, we don’t have time to be-“

 

“Where is my older brother? Why is he not present?”

 

Orochimaru sighed before walking over to his son and putting a hand on his shoulder, “Your brother and I do not see eye to eye on this mission. I gave him the choice to bid you a farewell or to go on a mission of his own. Due to our conflicting opinions, your brother cannot be here. You will see him when we return later tonight. Now, we must go.”

 

Mitsuki was not satisfied with that answer but there was no room for talking as Orochimaru ran out of the hideout. Mitsuki took one last look at his caretakers, each of them looked like they wanted to say something but each of them remained quiet. Suigetsu took a step forward, his eyes wide and desperate with his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to say something. Suigetsu prayed that Mitsuki was able to hear him before the child ran off.

 

“Please come home safe.”

 

* * *

 

 

Orochimaru and Mitsuki were running in the forest towards their destination. They were to assassinate a rogue ninja that was in the bingo book for all of the nations. The Hokage had actually requested that Orochimaru handle the ninja since they were once one of his experiments. Orochimaru knew that this mission would be difficult but he believed that Mitsuki would be able to handle it.

 

Mitsuki showed more potential than any of his other experiments so Orochimaru had managed to convince himself that Mitsuki could handle it. Mitsuki would one day grow to be stronger than everyone they lived with so he needed a challenge. Orochimaru looked over at his child, he wasn’t even showing signs of growing tired. By this time, Log would have shown some signs of fatigue. This only justified the black haired man that he had perfected this clone.

 

“I sense an immense chakra up on that mountain.”

 

“Can you tell if it’s the rogue ninja’s?”

 

“I cannot but no other chakra is as strong as that one.”

 

“Be ready for anything, Mitsuki.”

 

The child nodded and the two of them proceeded to run towards the top of the mountain. Once they reached the top, they looked around for anyone in sight. Mitsuki looked over at his parent and nodded, confirming that the strong chakra was still being detected in their location. Orochimaru glanced at his child and then to the ground, the enemy must be hiding below them. Mitsuki nodded and made hand signs, “Striking Shadow Snake Burial!”

 

Snakes burrowed their way underground and bit into the enemy, forcing them to come up from the ground. Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he realized that the rogue ninja was not the only one that was hiding under the ground. There were more of them hiding under the ground, that’s why Mitsuki could detect an immense amount of chakra on the top of the mountain. The enemy knew he would be hunted down so he lured them in.

 

Orochimaru pulled out his sword, as well as Mitsuki as they saw four more ninja crawl up from the ground. They were outnumbered but Orochimaru still believed that they could complete the mission. Orochimaru nodded back to his child and then ran forward, engaging the leader in a battle of blades. Mitsuki would have to handle the other four ninja.

 

“He thinks a child can handle the likes of us?”

 

“I am not one to be taken lightly.”

 

“Look at him! He thinks he’s tough with that sword! I bet he can’t even-“

 

The ninja was unable to complete his insult because in the blink of an eye Mitsuki had ran forward and sliced the man in two. Mitsuki didn’t even flinch as he heard the pieces of the man fall to the ground behind him. The other three ninja jumped close together. This child was definitely not one to be taken lightly, not after a clean slice like that.

 

Two of the ninja released a metal chain from their long sleeves while the other pulled out a kunai. Mitsuki eyed each of them but refused to make a move since he was still outnumbered. He would have to wait for the opportunity to attack in this situation. His counter attacks would determine whether he made it out alive or not. He heard the chains before he saw them but was still able to jump back to avoid them.

 

The chains continued at him until one of them finally managed to wrap itself around Mitsuki’s wrist, forcing him to drop his sword. Right as he was about to slice through the chain, his other arm was immobilized.  The two men were forcing his arms apart, allowing the last ninja a free blow. The third ninja smirked, now was their chance to kill this brat so they could help defeat Orochimaru.

 

“I told you I am not one to be taken lightly.”

 

All their eyes widened as Mitsuki’s arms extended and wrapped themselves around the two ninjas with the chains. They were unable to move as Mitsuki’s arms constricted them like a snake. As they were losing oxygen, they dropped the chains. Mitsuki sharpened his hands and nails and then aimed for the ninja’s hearts, successfully killing both of them. Mitsuki dropped their lifeless bodies to the ground, retracting his now blood covered arms without bothering to wipe it off.

 

The last ninja looked to his fallen comrades before he froze when he made eye contact with Mitsuki’s glowing yellow eyes. He had been placed under a genjustu and while he was hypnotized he walked over to the edge of the mountain and stepped of the edge and into the river below. Mitsuki watched as he was swept away down the river, now he could focus his attention on the fight between his parent and the rogue they came here for.

 

Before Mitsuki could do anything, he felt a strong chakra behind him but wasn’t able to move fast enough so he was grabbed. He felt a blade press against his neck and if it got any closer then it was sure to cut his skin. Orochimaru was standing before them with a blade pointed at the enemy. His breathing was slightly heavier than what Mitsuki was used to from his parent which told him that this ninja was stronger than expected.

 

“Make one wrong move and your lab rat of a son gets what he did to my friend.”

 

“You’ll hand my child to me immediately and your death will be a quick one.”

 

“You’re not in a position to be making threats.”

 

“Your position is no better than mine.”

 

The ninja was unable to say anything back because Mitsuki had extended his arms without the male knowing and yanked the man’s arm with the sword back. In this moment, Orochimaru launched himself at the man and stabbed him, expecting him to release Mitsuki but that was not the case. The ninja smirked as he kept his grip on Mitsuki and fell back off the mountain.

 

“If I die he’s dying with me!”

 

“Mitsuki!”

 

Mitsuki screamed for his parent as they tumbled down the mountain. Mitsuki was still unable to get himself free and lost consciousness as he hit his head multiple times on the way down. Orochimaru quickly jumped down after them, hoping to grab Mitsuki before he drowned in the arms of a dead man.

 

As the enemy sunk to the bottom of the river, Mitsuki was slowly starting to follow in suit. Orochimaru was about to grab him when Mitsuki was swept away and sent down a waterfall. Orochimaru froze in his tracks, there was no way Mitsuki was going to be able to survive that. He was as good as dead after losing consciousness and then hurled down a waterfall. If he didn’t smash his head on a rock then Mitsuki would surely drown under the pressure of the water.

 

Orochimaru dragged himself to the side of the river and for the first time in many years, he cried. His hands clutched the sand beneath him and squeezed it until it was forced out of his hands. Log was right. He never should have brought Mitsuki on the mission. He should’ve never taken the mission in the first place. He lost the light of his life and he could blame no one but himself. Log’s last words to him haunted him worse than any nightmare.

 

_If Mitsuki gets hurt I’ll never forgive you…_

 

* * *

 

 

No one mourned the death of Mitsuki more than Log. The older clone was waiting outside the hideout smoking a cigarette when Orochimaru got back. Karin and the others raced out when she felt Mitsuki’s chakra was missing. Orochimaru looked like a mess but that didn’t stop Log from questioning him.

 

“Where is Mitsuki?”

 

“He’s gone…”

 

“Where the hell is my little brother, you bastard?!”

 

“He’s _dead!”_

 

Log dropped his cigarette and as it fell the world seemed to just move in slow motion. Karin screamed as she dropped to her knees. Jugo dropped down the ground and held onto the red head, trying to convince her and himself that Mitsuki couldn’t be dead. Suigetsu was screaming as he grabbed his sword and slashed through the trees around him. Log just stared back at his parent, silent tears streaming down both of their faces.

 

When the cigarette hit the ground, Log started shaking in anger. He couldn’t control himself nor did he event try to stop himself as he entered his sage mode and underwent a full sage transformation. He was breathing heavily, trying to force himself to not kill Orochimaru right in that moment.

 

Cyans of blue snakes were hissing and snapping as he stomped over to Orochimaru shouting, “I told you he wasn’t ready! I told you not to take him on a mission! I told you he would just get hurt but you somehow managed to kill him! This is your fault he’s dead! How could you get to live while my little brother dies?! I will never forgive you for this!”

 

Log grabbed his weeping parent, showing him no sympathy as he growled into his face, “I will never forgive you for getting him killed! I knew you were getting closer to needing a new vessel but I never imagined you would allow him to die on your watch! Why couldn’t you have died instead of him?!”

 

Log was about to punch him when Suigetsu latched himself onto Log, forcing his head to snap to see who had stopped him. He was about to yell at Suigetsu but he froze as he saw the Kirigakure native sobbing. Suigetsu never cried. It was in that moment that Log let the immense sadness hit him, causing him to break out of his sage transformation.

 

He fell into the arms of his caretaker, loudly crying out, “He’s gone! My best friend is gone forever and I never even said goodbye to him! I take it all back, I take back every mean thing I ever said to him! I loved him, Suigetsu, I loved him so much! Why did they have to take my light from me?! Why did they have to take Mitsuki?! I don’t have a purpose anymore! He was my everything! I’m nothing without him… nothing…”

 

Suigetsu couldn’t answer Log because he was wondering the same thing. How could they take Mitsuki of all people? He was far too young to be taken from the world. As everyone cried for the loss of their youngest family member, they all could hear the faintest whispers from Orochimaru repeating over and over, “Why couldn’t it have been me?”

 

_“Why didn’t you take me?”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Father Akihiro, come outside quick!”

 

“What ever is the matter? What has the church in such a commotion?”

 

“Please, follow me!”

 

The priest followed the young girl outside to the river and that’s when he saw what all the commotion was about. On the river bank there lied a child on his back with blood on his head. The child seemed to be dead but once the priest got closer his eyes widened, this child still had some warmth to his skin! The priest quickly got to work giving CPR to the child.

 

After a few minutes, golden yellow eyes shot open and water was spat out of his mouth. He quickly sat up, coughing out more water and then grabbing his head as he was overcome with incredible pain. He felt as though the world was spinning and he was barely even able to hear the man before him speaking to him.

 

“My child, are you alright? What is your name?”

 

“M-my n-n-name? I… I a-am… Mitsuki.”

 

“Do not worry, we will care for you.”

 

Mitsuki couldn’t even say anything back because he was taken over by unconsciousness. The priest sighed at the sight, no one deserved to go through whatever this child had gone through. He picked up the blue haired male and carried him to the garden in the back of the church. He placed the child on a raft in the pond and placed healing herbs on his wounds.

 

Akihiro got down on his knees and prayed for the child. He waited and the rest of the church members followed his lead and prayed for Mitsuki. They prayed for his recovery. They prayed for his safety in the future. They prayed for his family if he had one. They prayed for peace to fall upon the child. They prayed he would be saved.

 

Mitsuki did not awaken until a week later.

 

When he woke up it was warm and bright. Those were the first things he remembered when he opened his eyes. When his eyes adjusted he was staring at the sky and the clouds that moved so effortlessly across it. Nothing was restricting him, nothing was holding him back. Where was he? Who was he?

 

“Good morning, my child. How are you feeling?”

 

“Wh-where am I? C-Could you tell me who I am?”

 

“You don’t remember, do you?”

 

“No, I can’t seem to remember anything.”

 

The priest walked over to the child and helped him off the raft so they could sit down together. He took a breath before explaining, “I found you on the river bank in front of the church a week ago. You hit your head pretty badly but you managed to remember your name. You told me your name was Mitsuki. I do not know where you came from or who you are but you are welcome to stay here with me.”

 

Mitsuki’s eyes widened but then they went back to normal. Before he could ask, the priest beat him to it, “I am Priest Akihiro but if you have no family then you are more than welcome to call me father. In this church, we value the life in everything around us. We praise all life and we pray for the salvation of others. You are welcome to become a member of this church if you desire to do so.”

 

He looked down, trying to force himself to remember who he was but nothing was coming to him. He had no recollection of any family he might have had. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing but he figured that it wouldn’t hurt to rest here and try to become a part of this family. Maybe along the way he could figure out who he was.

 

“I would like to stay here with you… father.”

 

* * *

 

 

Days turned to weeks and those weeks turned into months. Soon enough, it had been one year since they lost Mitsuki. Jugo was constantly rampaging but since there was no Mitsuki they had to design a room specifically for him. Any time the thought of Mitsuki crossed his mind he went to his rampage room and let it all out. He was easily enraged at the thought of his child.

 

Karin barely smiled these days but then again the rest of them didn’t smile either. She wrote letters to Sakura about the loss of Mitsuki, residing in another female to vent about everything. Sakura tried her best and even made some visits out here to take Karin out of the hideout. Some days it worked and some days it didn’t.

 

Some days Sasuke would even write to her. It always sounded like he was trying to be there for her but he never was good with words. Karin appreciated the letters regardless. It showed that he cared and that was all she could ask of her old teammate. Karin sat down in her room, pulling her knees to her chest and then crying into them. To her, every day was a rainy day without Mitsuki.

 

Suigetsu didn’t even try to lighten everyone up. How could he when the light of their lives was snuffed? Suigetsu was always hanging around Log these days, trying to make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Log was always in Mitsuki’s room but never sat on the bed. He left the bed how Mitsuki had left it the day he went on the mission. He refused to lose anything that reminded him of his little brother.

 

Log never left the hideout in that year. He refused to leave anymore. He was so caught up in guilt that if he hadn’t gone on a mission that day then by some miracle maybe Mitsuki would still be here. Log didn’t speak to his parent anymore. He blamed Orochimaru for what happened to Mitsuki and resented him for it. Log knew Mitsuki wasn’t ready. He let the fight between his parent and him play over all the time.

 

The memories of Mitsuki always haunted him. He beat himself up every time he recalled a moment where he snapped at his little brother or upset him in any way. He wished he had been nicer to Mitsuki. He felt tears start streaming down his face as he cursed himself for not spending more time with his little brother. He had memories of Mitsuki but it wasn’t enough. They would never be enough.

 

Orochimaru didn’t leave his lab. At first, he had tried to recreate Mitsuki but he could never get himself to finish because he knew that it wouldn’t be the same. He knew he would be reopening the wound and he knew he would be killing himself by looking into the Mitsuki clone’s face knowing it wasn’t him.

 

Orochimaru couldn’t bear to look at Log anymore because he looked too much like Mitsuki. He was the older version of Mitsuki and every time he saw Log he saw who Mitsuki would never get to become because of him. Orochimaru dropped to his knees and held himself. His son hated him and he couldn’t blame him because he hated himself just as much. It was all his fault, after all.

 

The white skinned male couldn’t force himself to go into Mitsuki’s room. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to be in there. He knew he would be a mess if he sat down in there and he caught the faintest scent of Mitsuki. He knew that Log didn’t want him in there anyways. He didn’t deserve to be in the room of the child he got killed.

 

Everything was ruined. The family that Mitsuki tied together was broken without him. They needed him and without him there to be their light… everything fell apart. At night, everyone could hear the faint sound of their family crying for the loss of Mitsuki. No one ever mentioned to each other in the morning. They tried to convince themselves that they’d stop one day because one day things would go back to normal.

 

But they didn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

As the years went on, Mitsuki forgot that he was once a ninja. The people of the church perceived his sensory abilities as empathic abilities. They deemed Mitsuki as a healer when he unlocked his medical ninjutsu skills. Everyone had come to acknowledge Mitsuki as the healer of the church and he had been deemed one of the most spiritual members at age sixteen.

 

Mitsuki was very much in tune with everything around him. He loved praying and meditating out in the garden. He praised everything from the grass to the skies to the high tide. He became used to the days where bits and pieces of his memory would come back to him. They were mainly memories of being in a test tube but they were memories nonetheless. He was thankful for them but they still didn’t help him figure out who he once was.

 

Over the years, Mitsuki was generous enough to visit villages and towns that neighbored the church so that he could heal the sick and wounded. He genuinely liked helping people and he enjoyed praying with the people when he could. He enjoyed being of use to the church and to his father.

 

“How are you feeling today, my child?”

 

“I am well, father. Is there something I may do for you?”

 

“You are needed in a neighboring village. It appears their Hokage is ill.”

 

“No one can treat the Hokage?”

 

Akihiro shook his head and continued speaking, “The Village Hidden in the Leaves have been thriving these past years and have sent many of their best medical personnel to other nations to strengthen their relationships with their allies through healing of the sick and wounded. With the best suited people to treat him unable to make it back, you have been called upon to assist him in his time of need.”

 

Mitsuki nodded and stood up, stating firmly, “I shall embark to the Leaf immediately. I cannot allow for someone to be taken from the earth far too soon. If I cannot save him then I know that it was meant to be that way. I pray that I may be of some service.”

 

“Be patient, my child. I have sent for an escort to guide you to the village.”

 

“I… yes, father. I shall await my escort’s arrival.”

 

Akihiro nodded and left his son to pray in the garden. He needed to have a clam mindset for this peaceful mission. Although the Leaf was counting on Mitsuki to be able to heal their leader, Akihiro was counting on the escorts to protect Mitsuki. He was a key member of the church and a beloved son. Akihiro did not know what he would do if Mitsuki did not return.

 

Within an hour, there was a knock at the front doors of the church. Akihiro opened the door and blinked for a moment. Were these teenagers the escorts? One of them was a blonde with bright blue eyes and the other was a girl with jet black hair with a pair of black eyes to match with red glasses. They looked young and inexperienced. Akihiro silently prayed for Mitsuki.

 

“Hey, old man! We’re here to escort someone, you know.”

 

“I am pleased to meet you. I am the priest of this church, Akihiro.”

 

“The name’s Boruto Uzumaki and this is Sarada Uchiha.”

 

“I am most grateful for your arrival. Please, come in. I will take you to him.”

 

Akihiro stepped aside and allowed the ninja to gaze in wonder at the beauty of the inside of the church. The stained-glass windows were incredible, filling the church with a rainbow of colors. There were people in the benches silently praying while there were others bowing down in front of a grand stained-glass window. There was a peaceful atmosphere in the church.

 

As they slowly walked towards the back door, the priest stated softly to the ninja, “My son will be the one you are escorting. He is a very spiritual member of the church and we value him very much here. He is empathic and a very skilled healer. Please do be patient with him. He was been through many things, many of which he does not remember.”

 

“Please, meet Mitsuki.”

 

As they walked outside, they gasped at the beauty of the garden. Akihiro watched with a smile as the two ninja walked out and admired the flowers planted everywhere, some of the flowers had hummingbirds flying to them to extract some sweet nectar. They could have sworn they heard someone singing softly.

 

They walked towards the pond and squinted as they believed they say someone on the other side. They heard the faint sound of someone talking, _“_ Praise for the high tide, praise for the seaside, praise for the sun at high noon _…”_

 

They saw the figure stand up and as the figure slowly moved closer they could hear the person talking a little better, _“_ Praise for the lightning, praise for the singing, praise the father sun and sister moon.”

 

As the figure got closer they gasped at the sight of a beautiful blue haired boy with golden yellow eyes. He was wearing a blue and white kimono with black pants and a black long sleeve underneath that stretched out to his hands. All around him were birds chirping and small creatures running beside him.

 

He wore the faintest of smiles on his face as he acknowledged and bowed in respect for the animals all around. He continued walking towards them as he spoke with a snake-like voice, “Praise for the break of dawn, grass that we walk upon, praise for the river’s whispered tune…”

 

He kneeled down and a snake slithered forward. He held out a hand and the snake quickly made its way up his arm to sit on his shoulder as he went on with his little prayers, _“_ Praise for the wind brother, praise for the earth mother, praise for father sun and sister moon.”

_“_ Praise for father sun and sister moon…”

 

The blue haired male bowed to the Leaf ninja with that same small smile on his face. The snake on his shoulder stuck its tongue out at them but it did not hiss. The two ninja didn’t know what to say but he did, “I welcome you to our church. My name is Mitsuki. I look forward to our journey to your village. Shall we be on our way?”

 

“Don’t you want to get that snake off your shoulder? It could bite, you know.”

 

“An ant has no quarrel with a boot just as this snake has no quarrel with me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When you harbor no ill will you will understand.”

 

Mitsuki walked right by them, not bothering to explain himself further to Boruto. Sarada rolled her eyes at her teammate and punched him in the arm, muttering that Boruto was an idiot. The two of them followed Mitsuki out of the church, who bowed to the priest before they went on their way.

 

“Boruto, Sarada… protect him.”

 

* * *

 

 

­­

The journey was not meant to be a long one but it would be dangerous to travel alone. Boruto and Sarada walked at each side of the priest’s son. Boruto just couldn’t help but stare at the snake that still resided on Mitsuki’s shoulder. Eventually, Mitsuki turned to Boruto and smiled at him.

 

“Does the snake’s presence bother you that much? He means no harm.”

 

“Why haven’t you knocked it off? It could bite at any second!”

 

“I do not wish any suffering on any being, this snake included.”

 

“You're so confusing! I don't understand!”

 

Mitsuki stopped, causing his escorts to stand beside him. Mitsuki continued to smile at Boruto as he explained, “Think of it like this, we are both the same. I’m Mitsuki and you’re Boruto. Though we both have different names we’re born to live a life. All life is valued to me. That is why I will not remove the snake and that is why it will not bite me.”

 

Boruto and Sarada stared in awe as the priest’s son started walking forward without them. The two of them looked at each other before jogging to try to catch up. Just as they were about to be at his side, someone swooped down from the trees and grabbed Mitsuki, jumping with him into another tree.

 

The two ninja watched a tall man held a sword to Mitsuki’s neck, his back pressed to the unknown man’s chest. Mitsuki appeared to be calm on the outside until memories flashed across his mind. He winced as he saw images of himself being in this same position sometime before. He put a hand on his head as if he was trying to force the memories to stop but they didn’t.

 

Why did this seem so familiar? Blurry images of a pale man running forward and stabbing the man holding him came to mind before slowly vanishing. Mitsuki shook his head, confused at the memories that decided to fade away. Who was that pale man from his memories? Where was that person now? Mitsuki’s head was killing him, causing him to faint back into the enemy.

 

“You bastard! What did you do to him?!”

 

Before the enemy could say anything, Sarada threw Boruto at the man. The man was not expecting Sarada to be able to throw another person with that amount of strength. Boruto tackled the man to the ground and as they fell, Sarada raced forward and dove to catch Mitsuki. She dropped to her knees with him in her arms, examining him for any wounds but found none.

 

She activated her Sharingan to see if his chakra was distorted but she found nothing wrong. Whatever had caused Mitsuki to faint was not from a justu. In a few moments, Boruto was rushing towards the two of them. He dropped down and gently caressed Mitsuki’s face, gasping at how soft his pale skin was. Boruto shook his head to himself, Mitsuki was so beautiful.

 

Sarada watched the concern in Boruto’s eyes, smiling softly to herself as she realized Boruto might be catching some feelings for the religious male. After a minute, Mitsuki’s eyes fluttered opened. He looked around before looking at Sarada and then to Boruto. What had happened to him?

 

“I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused you both.”

 

“That man was going to take you away, Mitsuki. We couldn’t let him do that.”

 

“Bless both of you. I am thankful for what you have done for me.”

 

Boruto and Sarada helped the other male to his feet, both of them sticking close to him as they continued to the Leaf. When they made it to the village, Mitsuki stared in wonder at the advancements they had made. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. All he had known was the wilderness that surrounded his church. Everything was so exciting to him.

 

As much as he wanted to explore the village, he knew he was here to aid the Hokage. Boruto and Sarada led him to the hospital where the Hokage was in his own protected wing. Mitsuki was guided to the Hokage’s room, which held the Hokage’s assistant right outside the door. He had a bored look on his face with hair that was on top of his head spiking outwards.

 

Mitsuki bowed to the man before he asked, “I have been requested to assist the Hokage but I would like to know of his conditions. What is assumed to be wrong with him? And when did this begin? I only wish to try to figure out what is causing him much suffering so that I may heal him in all aspects.”

 

Boruto and Sarada shook their heads with smiles on their faces. Mitsuki had such odd mannerisms. The man answered, “I am Shikamaru, the Hokage’s right hand man. Naruto got sick about a week ago and normally he recovers fast but this time… he didn’t. He can heal himself in a matter of minutes but for some reason he can’t. I don’t have much information to give but I hope it was enough to help.”

 

The blue haired male bowed again to Shikamaru before entering the room. He walked over to Naruto, instantly feeling the distortion in his chakra. While he appeared to be suffering from a fever on the outside, Mitsuki could tell the true issue resided inside. Sarada, Boruto, and Shikamaru watched as Mitsuki got down on his knees as if he was about to pray.

 

Mitsuki folded his hands and put his forehead to his hands as he murmured to Naruto, “I don’t know if you can hear me or if you’re mentally there. I don’t know if you would listen to a healer’s prayer… yes, I know I’m just an outcast… I shouldn’t speak to you but still I see your face and wonder… were you once an outcast, too?”

 

Naruto seemed to stir slightly at those words, causing Mitsuki to believe that Naruto needed help with his spirit. Mitsuki continued to whisper to the Hokage, “You have shown these people the mercy they didn’t think they couldn’t find on earth. Please help your people, they look to you still. You must wake and help your people… or nobody will.”

 

The older blonde seemed to move around more, almost as if he was trying to wake up. Mitsuki continued to speak, “Some ask for wealth… others ask for fame… people even ask for glory to shine on their name… but I can tell you have asked for love that you can possess… I ask for the mother of life to bless you.”

 

Blue eyes shot open, causing everyone to gasp. Mitsuki didn’t even have to use medical ninjutsu to get him to wake up. Shikamaru stared in shock, Naruto hadn’t woken up in days but this little preacher boy got him to wake up in a matter of minutes simply by praying and talking to him. How did Mitsuki know all this information about Naruto without even talking to anyone about him?

 

“Your spirit is troubled, Lord Seventh.”

 

“My spirit is a-“

 

“I know Kurama is there. Both of you are troubled. Allow me to heal you.”

 

Naruto nodded and tried to relax for Mitsuki. The yellow eyed male took a deep breath before his entire body glowed green. It had appeared as if his spirit left his body, causing the body to fall over but Boruto dove to save the body. Shikamaru continued to stare, this was something similar to the Yamanka’s mind transfer justu… only with the spirit.

 

As Mitsuki entered the tailed beast psyche, he noticed Naruto trying to comfort the giant nine tailed fox. Mitsuki walked over and bowed in respect to both of them, not fearing Kurama in the slightest. He stepped towards the fox and stated, “Please bend down and allow me to touch you. I wish to relieve you of your spiritual suffering.”

 

Normally Kurama would’ve made a fuss but this time he didn’t. That’s how Naruto knew that something was wrong. Kurama bent down so that his head was next to Naruto’s body. Mitsuki motioned for Naruto to kneel, to which he did without hesitation. Mitsuki held out his hands and touched Naruto’s forehead and Kurama’s nose. His body glowed green, which spread to the other two to make their bodies glow as well.

 

“Mother of life, I beseech you… please heal them in mind, body, and soul.”

 

Everyone’s eyes flashed open and they were back in the hospital. Mitsuki was in Boruto’s arms, causing both of them to smile at each other. Boruto assisted Mitsuki in standing up again but as soon as he got up he went back to a kneeling position in front of the bed. He went back to pray once more, “Mother of life, I put my trust in you to look over the Hokage. Please ensure that he no longer suffers.”

 

Mitsuki nodded, more so to himself, before standing up and bowing to the Hokage. Naruto shook his head, he felt as though he was back to normal. He immediately got out of the bed and bowed back to Mitsuki, causing the younger male to smile at him. It was the kind of smile that one would think is fake. It almost looked like he didn’t truly know how to smile.

 

No one made a comment on it.

 

* * *

 

 

For the rest of the day, Mitsuki made rounds throughout the hospital healing wounds and spirits. The Hokage had told him he didn’t need to but Mitsuki just smiled and shook his head. Mitsuki had told him that he could not turn a blind eye when he knew there were more people suffering. Naruto was surprised to see that there were still people out there with pure hearts.

 

It was growing late when Boruto finally managed to find Mitsuki. Boruto watched from the doorway with a smile on his face as he saw Mitsuki with a small child in his arms. He was rocking the child back and forth as both of them were glowing green. Boruto had determined that Mitsuki was something special.

 

He listened as he heard Mitsuki saying softly, “Goodnight, goodnight it’s time now to sleep. The moon’s watching over you and your dreams. Goodnight, goodnight my sweet little one. Tomorrow your eyes, they will light up the sun.”

 

As the justu ended and the child grew tired, Mitsuki gently rested the child into the bed. As he pulled the sheets over the child he whispered, “Goodnight, goodnight sweet dreams for now. Drift off to sleep on your pillow of clouds. Goodnight, goodnight my sweet little friend. Tomorrow’s adventures will soon begin.”

 

Mitsuki stood in front of the child’s bed and put his hands together in a silent prayer before exiting the room. Boruto smiled at the blue haired male and then closed the hospital door to follow him out. Boruto caught up to Mitsuki, just staring at how utterly perfect he was inside and out.

 

The two of them walked in the moonlit streets, neither of them wanting to break the comfortable silence. Boruto looked over at him, he still had that small smile on his face. The blonde smiled as well before asking, “You want to go somewhere with me? I think you’d like it.”

 

Mitsuki looked up at the other and nodded, allowing Boruto to take his hand to guide him. They walked over a bridge that led them into the forest. Boruto looked back every now and then with a smile on his face as he watched Mitsuki staring at everything in wonder. Mitsuki was far too precious for his own good.

 

Mitsuki’s eyes widened as Boruto led him to a small waterfall. The blue haired male walked towards the river and kneeled down in front of it. It was beautiful and he felt truly blessed. He was about to pray when Boruto sat down beside him with a grin as bright as the sun.

 

“What do you pray to? I mean, what’s your religion anyways?”

 

“It is an earth-oriented religion where I value all life, human and non-human.”

 

“Is there some sort of God you specifically pray to?”

 

“Not in particular but I believe in a mother of life. And what of you, Boruto?”

 

Boruto leaned back with his hands behind and stared at the stars as he answered, “There’s nothing I really believe in, religion wise. I just know that everything happens for a reason, you know? I don’t know if it’s because of some higher being or whatever… I don’t believe in much but I believe if something is meant to be, it’ll be.”

 

Mitsuki laid down beside his friend, his hands folded on top of his stomach. Boruto looked over at him and asked nervously, “I know you have a religion to follow but… what’s your religion say about love and being with someone?”

 

“I must be with someone who values my life as I value theirs.”

 

“Sounds easy enough.”

 

The blue haired male shook his head, “It sounds easy but it is much harder than you would think… especially if one lives in isolation in a church in the middle of the forest. I am valued as a healer among my clergy people so as you know, I have not been outside the church very much. This is my first time leaving the church… as far as I can remember.”

 

Boruto gave him a questioning look, causing the other male to explain, “My father told me that he found me on the river bank before the church. He told me my head was bleeding and all that I could remember was my name. I woke up with no memories of who I once was but every now and then some of my memories will come back to me… it’s been difficult trying to piece them all together.”

 

“What have you seen?”

 

“I see everything in flashes but I see people… they’re quite blurry but…”

 

“What do they look like?”

 

“I see four men and one woman.”

 

Mitsuki tried to comb back through his memories to try to determine what they all looked like, “There is a red headed woman with red glasses, there’s a man with orange hair but he always looks like he’s mentally unstable… there’s a very pale man with black hair and then there’s another man… I see him more than the others… he almost looks like me but I’m not sure… I’m not sure who any of them are.”

 

“Is the priest really your father, Mitsuki?”

 

The blue haired male placed his hands at his sides as he furrowed his brow, “He has told me that he is not my real father but he has allowed me call him as such. He has given me a home and a religion to follow… but I am unsure of what my purpose really is when I have no inkling of who I once was… I pray that the memories will come back to me and one day I will know my purpose.”

 

Boruto swallowed his pride and reached to hold one of Mitsuki’s hands. Mitsuki gasped at the contact and turned to face the blonde. Boruto gulped before stating, “I don’t know who you were but… I know that I like you and I would hate for this to be the last time I see you, you know? Would you… would you want to call me and talk to me after you go home?”

 

Mitsuki hummed in laughter, causing Boruto’s heart to melt. He could get used to hearing that sound more often. Mitsuki smiled at the other before returning, “I do not have a phone, Boruto, but… I would gladly write to you when you cannot visit me. Won’t you come see me sometime?”

 

“You know I will, Mitsuki.”

 

* * *

 

 

One year went by and Log crossed another year off. One year went by again and Log added yet another year to how long it’s been without his little brother. Things had not gotten any better for him or the rest of his family. Orochimaru had become depressed, only being able to find enough energy to take on a new vessel. Sometimes he wondered why he even took vessels anymore. Life was no longer worth living without Mitsuki.

 

Jugo barely ever left the room that had been designed for his rampages. There was no use coming out anymore if everything seemed to trigger the outbursts. Everything reminded him of Mitsuki now. He used to try to stop the rampages but now he welcomed them. There was no need to fight them anymore. There was no reason to keep fighting.

 

Karin seemed to be going mad these days. Ever since she believed she had seen Mitsuki in a nearby village she deemed herself insane. She locked herself within her room and tried to never come out. She refused to read the letters that had been sent to her from Sakura and Sasuke. They no longer were able to help her but she couldn’t help but notice that letters from them seemed to come in more frequently, almost as if Sakura had something important to tell her.

 

Suigetsu and Log remained close to each other. Log barely seemed to have aged much, just like the rest of them. Due to their unique justus, the three team Taka members were able to stay looking basically the same as when they had created Mitsuki. Log was thankful for that because he needed Suigetsu with him. He was the only one he felt that he could confide in these days.

 

“I know he’s never coming back but the pain doesn’t ever go away, Suigetsu.”

 

“They say pain goes away in time…”

 

“Not a pain like this… something like this never heals.”

 

“I know it’s hard, Log, but-“

 

Log got up and slammed his hands on the kitchen table, snapping it in two. Suigetsu didn’t even flinch. Outbursts like this weren’t uncommon in the snake household. Log’s hands were shaking as he hissed, “But nothing, Suigetsu! Nothing is getting better here and it’s because Mitsuki’s not here! We were a family when he was alive but now that he’s gone we’re a bunch of individuals!”

 

The clone kicked half of the table into the wall out of anger before growling, “None of you stopped him from going on that mission that day either! You’re all just as much to blame! You might not have been there when he died but not one of you tried to keep him from going! You have just as much blood on your hands as Orochimaru!”

 

Wailing could be heard from Karin’s room as Log’s voice echoed down the halls. Soon enough they could hear Jugo going on a rampage. There were even some sobs coming from the lab where Orochimaru resided. Suigetsu’s eyes watered as Log’s words sunk in. He didn’t want to cry, not in front of Log.

 

The tears came out anyways as Suigetsu screamed back, “You think you’re the only one hurting, Log?! You think you’re the only one who lost him?! I might not have had the voice back then to make him stay but you weren’t any better than the rest of us! You didn’t get him to stay either!”

 

“You think I don’t know that?!”

 

“For years you’ve placed the blame on everyone else when you’re to blame, too!”

 

“You sent me out there when I was his age, too! Why didn’t you learn from that?!”

 

Suigetsu couldn’t find an answer, allowing Log the chance to continue yelling, “I was five when I almost died! If Karin hadn’t been there I would’ve been dead! Have you forgotten how I got my scar, Suigetsu?! Have you forgotten how all of you encouraged me to go on that mission? Have you all forgotten how you encouraged me to die?!”

 

Suigetsu didn’t know what to say anymore. He was shocked that Log had been carrying that sort of pain within him. Suigetsu and the others hadn’t thought twice about that day because as long as Log acme back alive they weren’t too concerned. They didn’t realize how much that day really effected Log. Suigetsu hung his head in shame as Log stormed past him.

 

“I knew you all worked for Orochimaru but I didn’t want to think you were just like him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Over those two years, Boruto and Mitsuki had gotten together. When they finally felt as though they knew each other and realized that they could have love for each other, they decided to date. They had  officially been together for over a year and Mitsuki could say that he was happy… but the memories continued to haunt him.

 

The memories were more vivid over time, allowing Mitsuki to finally see the faces of the people clearly. He was close to those people. They were his family before he had become involved in the church. As much as he loved being a member of the church, he wanted to know who he was and why he was brought into the world. He needed a purpose.

 

“I see you are troubled, my child.”

 

“Please… do not call me that.”

 

“What has you upset?”

 

“I can no longer stay here. I need to go.”

 

Akihiro kneeled down beside Mitsuki and stared out in front of the pond with him. Mitsuki had isolated himself from everyone for a week, only healing when he absolutely had to. Mitsuki sighed before stating, “I cannot find who I was if I remain here. I am grateful for everything you have done for me but… I will never know who I am until I leave.”

 

Akihiro found himself giving a sad smile to Mitsuki as he said, “I know, Mitsuki. I understand that you must find yourself. I am thankful for the years I have had you here. You have changed my life for the better and you have helped so many people. I can only request that you bring Boruto with you on your journey.”

 

“Do not worry, he will be here shortly.”

 

Mitsuki prepared a backpack for himself with food and other supplies for the journey. He didn’t know where he was going, all he knew was that he needed answers and he wouldn’t be able to find them at the church any longer. Mitsuki gave Akihiro one last hug before leaving to meet Boruto.

 

“One day, I will return to you when I know who I am.”

 

“I will be looking forward to that day, Mitsuki.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mitsuki was never known as someone who was impatient but he found himself growing impatient today. He could not wait for Boruto to come to the church so he had decided to try to meet Boruto halfway. He walked into the forest unaware that as he ventured onward that he was not alone.

 

He was able to sense someone was near but he paid no mind to it. He would find Boruto soon so he did not worry. He didn’t worry until someone jumped down in front of him. The man’s eyes widened as he looked over Mitsuki. There was a sparkle in his eyes but Mitsuki could tell that it was not because he was excited to see him. No… this was something sickening.

 

“It’s been a long time, you little snake!”

 

“You speak with a sense of familiarity… but I have no memory of you.”

 

“You threw me into the river thirteen years ago… did you think I would forget your face?!”

 

“I… I don’t remember this… I do not know who you are.”

 

The man was not pleased with that answer but then looked over the child. He wasn’t dressed in the armor he wore that day many years ago. He looked like he was someone entirely different but he remembered that face. He would always remember the face of the ninja who threw him off a mountain with the hopes that he would die.

 

The older man walked over and wrapped his hand around Mitsuki’s neck, enjoying the feeling of smaller hands trying to pry him off. There was a terrified look in Mitsuki’s eyes and the ninja was wondering when he was going to fight back. It wouldn’t be satisfying if Mitsuki just let him kill him.

 

“Get your dirty hands off him, you bastard!”

 

Boruto jumped down before them, causing the ninja to loosen his grip in surprise. He raised Mitsuki into the air so that his feet were no longer touching the ground. Mitsuki had tears in his eyes as he stared at Boruto, silently begging his lover to save him. Boruto’s hands were balled into fists at his sides, he was furious that someone had the nerve to touch Mitsuki.

 

Boruto glared at the enemy when he started hissing, “You have no idea how dangerous this little snake is! I don’t know what kind of a game he’s trying to play with me but I’m not falling for it! I know he remembers the day him and his snake of a parent killed my squad! I’m simply returning the favor!”

 

Right as Boruto was going to run to attack, three shadow clones of the man restrained him. Boruto fought hard but the man was stronger than him. He could handle one of them but not three. Boruto grit his teeth and continued to fight to get free as he watched the man holding his lover.

 

The man threw Mitsuki to the ground, smirking as he struggled to get up on his hands and knees. Boruto screamed out when the man grabbed his lover by the hair, forcing Mitsuki to look at him. Pain was etched on Mitsuki’s face at the feeling of the man yanking his hair. The man growled to the preacher boy, “You really don’t know who I am… well I’m going to make you remember me!”

 

Mitsuki was thrown to the ground, rolling a few times until he managed to get back onto his feet. Mitsuki was stumbling but when he managed to look up he was punched in the face, sending him flying into a tree. As he hit the tree, memories flashed across his mind. It was a vivid memory of him talking to a white haired male on a bed. He was dressed in armor as if he was going on a dangerous mission.

 

Mitsuki was barely able to jump out of the way of the punch that was aimed at him. The man walked over and punched Mitsuki, causing him to fall to the ground. When his back made contact with the gravel, another memory forced itself into his mind. He was leaving three people and walking into the forest with a paled haired male. He remembered he looked back and saw the white haired male trying to say something to him but he ran off before hearing what he had to say.

 

“Get up and fight me, _snake!”_

 

“I… I don’t know how to fight…I-I… I will not fight. All life is precious.”

 

“Then you’re going to die!”

 

He was picking up off the ground and then thrown into a tree, where he sunk to the trunk. Blurry memories were starting to focus out in his mind when the man picked him up and continuously punched him. Boruto couldn’t watch his lover get beaten up any longer. He kept trying to get free but it was no use.

 

With every hit, the memories got clearer until he was reliving them. He remembered that day and all the other days that came before it. He remembered he had a family. He had an older brother and three caretakers. He remembered he had a parent. They were on a mission and he ended up falling off a mountain. He remembered he was a ninja. He remembered he could fight.

 

The man cranked back to punch him again but this time, Mitsuki grabbed the fist. Everyone gasped at the menacing look in Mitsuki’s eyes. He twisted the man’s wrist and then kicked him into a tree, crashing through the one tree and into another. Boruto froze in place, was that really _his_ Mitsuki?

 

Green chakra flowed all around Mitsuki, following cyans of snakes that were just waiting to bite someone. Black splattered on Mitsuki’s face, making little veins of black reaching out across his face. Boruto was at a loss for words when a horn sprouted from Mitsuki’s forehead. Boruto blinked a few more times as if he was trying to convince himself that Mitsuki’s complete transformation didn’t happen.

 

But it did.

 

The man ran out, grinning as he saw that Mitsuki was going to fight him back. He ran forward and went to punch him but Mitsuki blocked it. He stumbled back before running in again to kick him but Mitsuki grabbed his leg. The man couldn’t even react as Mitsuki’s chakra coated hand hit his chest, shredding the muscles around his heart.

 

Mitsuki watched as the man dropped down, coughing blood out on the ground while holding a hand to his chest. He glared up at the blue haired male and choked out, “You’re just like your damn father… you really are the son of the snake!”

 

In the blink of an eye, Mitsuki was right behind the man. He slapped the back of the enemy’s neck, watching as the man fell to the ground. None of his nerves were working properly anymore. Mitsuki had made sure that his spinal chord was going haywire so he couldn’t even move. Mitsuki grabbed the man by his neck and then sharpened his hand so that he could stab the enemy’s chest.

 

“I may not know who my parent is but I can assure you that you will meet your squad.”

 

“I’ll see you in hell!”

 

“When you get there, tell the devil he’s in my seat.”

 

In one swift motion, Mitsuki ripped out the man’s heart and threw the lifeless body on the ground. He looked at the heart still beating in his hand before dropping it on the ground and then stepping on it. Mitsuki looked over at his lover and saw that the shadow clones had vanished.

 

Boruto slowly walked over to his lover and stared at him, as if he was afraid the green chakra would burn him if he touched it. Mitsuki closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the chakra was gone and he had fallen into Boruto’s arms. They dropped to the ground, Boruto whispering sweet nothings into his lover’s blue hair. Mitsuki cried into Boruto’s chest, he didn’t know what was wrong with him.

 

“Why am I like this?”

 

* * *

 

 

Mitsuki and Boruto spent the next few months trying to search for someone who would tell them where they could find “the snake.” Everywhere they went no one dared to speak of who that person was. Just when they thought it was hopeless, they ran into a large woman with purple hair tied up in a spiky bun. She claimed she was one of his students, named Anko.

 

“He was once my sensei. His name is Orochimaru.”

 

“Where can we find him, Anko?”

 

“He’s still in the Village Hidden in the Sound but rumor has it he’s not doing well.”

 

“Thank you. I will be sure to tend to his wounds.”

 

Boruto asked no questions when Mitsuki told him that they were going to the Sound. Boruto simply grinned back at his lover. There was a time where Mitsuki came to the Leaf to aid Boruto on a mission. Mitsuki followed the team without a single complaint. This was Mitsuki’s mission and Boruto was sure to support his lover. Boruto would be the one to follow this time.

 

It took some time, but eventually they had made it to the Sound. It was a little foggy and they felt like they were just walking in circles until Mitsuki felt familiar chakras up ahead. A sudden feeling of joy filled Mitsuki, causing him to grab Boruto’s hand and run forward into the mist. Boruto was about to say something when Mitsuki suddenly stopped in front of a statue of a snake.

 

Mitsuki took his hand back and held his head, memories were all coming back to him. He desperately wanted to know who these people were that continued to come into his mind. They were his family but what were their names? Mitsuki needed to meet them so he could find out who he was.

 

The blue haired male walked towards a large rock and placed his hand on it, forcing a bit of his chakra into it. As his chakra touched the rock, it started to tremble. Boruto raced forward and dragged Mitsuki away from it in case something bad was going to happen. They gasped as the rock moved to the side. There was a figure making their way towards them and when they walked out everyone got quiet.

 

Tears filled Mitsuki’s eyes as a man who looked like an older version of himself stood before him. He had a sword in his hand but he dropped it. The man’s breathing got heavy as he stared at Mitsuki, eyeing him up and down. It all happened so fast but the man was right in front of him, his hands grabbing Mitsuki’s shoulders. Silent tears were falling down his cheeks, making it hard for him to speak.

 

“It can’t be you… you’re supposed to be dead… is it really you? _Mitsuki?_ ”

 

“Y-You’re… _Log?”_

 

Both of the brothers were sobbing as they held onto each other. Log dropped to the ground, bringing his little brother with him. From what Mitsuki remembered, Log was never emotional like this. Mitsuki gripped his brother, crying harder as his brother held him just as tight as if he was going to lose him.

 

Log was still crying as he grabbed Mitsuki’s face, savoring the feeling of having him back. Log cried to his little brother, “You don’t understand how much I’ve missed you, Mitsuki. I… we thought you were dead! We went all those years thinking you were killed on that mission… everything’s been so dark but now that you’re here… I thought I lost you…”

 

“What the hell is all this crying out here, Log?”

 

The brothers turned their heads to see Suigetsu dropping his sword beside Log’s. Mitsuki stretched out his arms and wrapped them around his caretaker, forcing him over to them. Suigetsu dropped to his knees but refused to hug Mitsuki. His eyes went from Log to Mitsuki over and over again until he was left screaming for the others to come out.

 

They could hear stomping and just as soon as the redhead was going to start screaming, she saw Mitsuki. She looked behind her and nodded for Jugo to come out. The orange haired male slowly walked out, almost as if he was afraid but his jaw dropped at the sight of Mitsuki. Jugo ran forward and picked him up, holding him close.

 

Soon enough he found that everyone had wrapped their arms around them in a family hug. Boruto couldn’t help but smile at them. Mitsuki was starting to become whole again. They were the missing piece in himself that he could never have filled before. Yet, Boruto scratched his head. It felt like they were missing someone.

 

“Where my parent? Why is he not here?”

 

“Mitsuki… Orochimaru’s not doing so well. We… haven’t been able to heal him.”

 

“Please, take me to him.”

 

Mitsuki held Boruto’s hand as his family led them inside. As they made their way to the lab, all of his family members couldn’t help but look back to stare at him in disbelief. Mitsuki was alive and he had found his way home… but why did it take so long for him to come back?

 

As they entered the lab, Mitsuki ran to his parent. Orochimaru was in a chair, his eyes looked glassy and he seemed to be staring at absolutely nothing. Mitsuki looked at him and stated, “I… I have come home. I am here. I heard you are unwell and I want to help you.”

 

“You sound just like Mitsuki… you even look like him… but that cannot be.”

 

Orochimaru seemed as if he was under a genjustu with the dead look in his eyes but Mitsuki knew that wasn’t the case. Orochimaru was depressed and in denial that his child was alive. Mitsuki got down on his knees, his yellow eyes were begging for his parent to acknowledge that he was in front of him.

 

Mitsuki grabbed his shoulders and was about to say something when Orochimaru murmured, “Mitsuki is never coming back. I watched him die. I wasn’t able to save him so whoever is doing this justu to break me just leave. I have already been broken by his death so just kill me if that is your purpose for being here. Kill me so I can be reunited with my son.”

 

There was no getting through to him through words so Mitsuki dropped his hands. He sighed but then held a look of determination in his eyes as an idea came to mind. Mitsuki called Log over and instructed Log to hold their parent’s hand. Log was hesitant but slowly reached forward and held his parent’s hand. Mitsuki grabbed Orochimaru’s free hand and nodded to Log, who seemed to understand the plan.

 

Mitsuki and Log activated their sage mode, causing both of them to be enveloped in green and blue chakra. Orochimaru’s eyes widened at the feeling of Log’s chakra and an eerily familiar chakra. He looked down and finally let it sink in that Mitsuki was alive. Both the boys broke their justu when Orochimaru leaped down and hugged them. This was so unlike their parent but then held onto him.

 

They could feel Orochimaru crying but none of them said anything. Their parent had missed not only Mitsuki, but Log as well. It had been years since they had spoken to each other, let alone hug. It felt good to be able to hold both of his sons again. He pulled them in as close as he could, his tears falling on both of their clothes.

 

Log felt a tear make it’s little journey down his face as he whispered to his parent, “I’m sorry… for everything. I’m sorry for all the things I said to you. I’m sorry I shut you out for all those years… I always said that I was the one who was suffering… but you were suffering even more than me. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me.”

 

“No, Log… I am the one who should be sorry.”

 

“What do you-“

 

“I should have listened to you when you told me it was too soon. I wish I had listened.”

 

“You know we take after you… we’re stubborn bastards just like you.”

 

Everyone seemed to finally laugh for the first time in a long time. Boruto helped Orochimaru get onto a lab table so that Mitsuki could examine him. Orochimaru looked to Boruto as he asked, “You’re Naruto’s son… you have been good to my child… when did you come into his life?”

 

“I think it would be better if Mitsuki answered that, you know?”

 

Everyone looked to Mitsuki, who was leaning over his parent praying softly, “Mother of life, I trust in you… I trust that you will keep my parent’s head above water. I trust that you will not let him drown. I trust in you to give me the strength to heal my parent.”

 

They were all puzzled by his choice to pray. He smiled as he glowed green before touching his father, causing the green chakra to surround his parent. Orochimaru gasped as all wounds, spiritually and physically had started to disappear. A few minutes later, the green chakra had vanished.

 

Orochimaru sat up as Mitsuki looked down when he started to tell his story, “That day we went on the mission, I developed amnesia after hitting my head so many times. The river carried me to a church outside the Leaf. I woke up on the river bank with the priest looking down at me. The only thing that I could remember was my name. I could not remember anything else about myself… I had forgotten all of you and I had forgotten how to be a ninja.”

 

Mitsuki struggled to look at everyone as he went on, “I decided to stay with the priest at the church and over time I became recognized as a healer because I was able to remember everything I was taught in medical ninjutsu. They referred to me as an empath but now I know that I am a sensory type. The people at the church believed the skills I had were gifts and so that how I saw what I could do.”

 

“Over time, I grew more spiritual with the religion they practiced.”

 

“So you were some sort of… preacher boy?”

 

“You could say that, Suigetsu. I practiced an earth-oriented religion.”

 

“And that’s why you prayed to the mother of life?”

 

Mitsuki nodded back at his caretaker, who just scratched his head and shrugged. Mitsuki continued telling his tale, “As the years went on, I gained bits and pieces of my memories. Since I had never left the church I had no idea who any of you were in these memories that kept coming back to me. I thought that I was always going to stay at the church until the day I was sent to the Leaf to heal the Hokage.”

 

“And that was when I met Boruto… my sun.”

 

There was a light blush on Mitsuki’s face as he said softly, “It was after that mission that he healed me. Piece by piece he collected me up off the ground where my past had abandoned me. Piece by piece he filled the holes that had been burned in me at five years old. He has never walked away, instead he takes care of me… he loves me.”

 

Boruto felt his heart melting in his chest as he listened to Mitsuki talking about him, “Piece by piece he restored my faith that a man can be kind and a snake can be loved. I fell far from the tree but I will never have to wonder my worth because just as I do for him, he puts me first. I didn’t have anyone to call my family but in him… I found it.”

 

The blonde couldn’t help but walk over and kiss Mitsuki. He wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s slender waist and deepened the kiss when he felt those snake-like arms around his neck. When they pulled away, the rest of the world seemed to disappear. Boruto brushed a stray piece of hair out of Mitsuki’s face, smiling as he whispered, “You are so beautiful, my moon.”

 

The family surrounding them just smiled because not only did they find Mitsuki, but they knew that he was not alone all this time. All this time he was trying to remember them so that he could find them. Mitsuki had made a family within the church and had found love in Boruto. Today was definitely a happy day for everyone. Today they were finally whole again.

 

“Okay, that’s enough! Get your hands off my little brother!”

 

* * *

 

­­­­­­­­­­­

“Priest Akihiro, I would like for you to meet my family... they helped me find myself.”

 

Akihiro was surprised when Mitsuki showed up at the church with his family. He had prayed for Mitsuki to find his family and he silently prayed again to thank everything that played a roll in the discovery of his kin. Mitsuki guided Akihiro out towards the river where his family was standing.

 

Mitsuki smiled as he started his introductions, “This is my parent, Orochimaru. He was the one who had created me. He made me in a test tube and trained me in the art of ninjutsu. He is the one who made me as strong as I am. He is the reason why I was always so close to the snakes. He is the one who gave me life.”

 

Akihiro bowed to Orochimaru and was then dragged over to a redhead and an orange haired male, “This is Karin and Jugo. They are two of my caretakers. Karin taught me everything I needed to know to be a medical ninja. She is the reason why I was a successful healer and a great empath. Jugo is the one who gave part of himself to give me senjustu. He trained me to hone my sage chakra and they… they gave me everything.”

 

He gave a quick bow before being pulled over to a white haired male with purple eyes, “And this is my other caretaker, Suigetsu. He taught me all my skills in kenjustu and wind style. He was the one who always woke me up in the morning… he always played with me and was always the one I could turn to for anything… in him, I found my best friend.”

 

Akihiro made sure he took the time to bow to Suigetsu but still found himself scurrying towards someone who looked like an older Mitsuki, “And this is my older brother, Log. We might be clones but we aren’t the same. He was the one I always looked to for protection. In him, I found my light. He is… my everything. He is one of the lights of my life. I would be nothing without him. Log is important to me… he is my whole heart.”

 

The priest watched with a smile on his face as Mitsuki couldn’t help but run to Log and jump on him. The two of them were laughing as Boruto and Suigetsu jumped on them as well, forcing them to fall to the ground. Soon enough, Karin and Jugo were joining in on the family wrestling match. Orochimaru walked over to Akihiro, both of them smiling at everyone rolling around on the ground together.

 

Orochimaru didn’t take his eyes off his family as he said to Akihiro, “I never thought I would have gotten the opportunity to thank you for taking such good care of Mitsuki but… I am thankful for all that you have done for him. You raised him when I had lost him. You have my gratitude.”

 

Akihiro nodded his head to the other as he replied, “You do not need to thank me, Orochimaru. I should be the one thanking you for bringing someone like Mitsuki into the world. He is a light in a cold world. I am grateful to you… and I am so grateful to him. He has changed my life. He gave me a purpose.

 

The two of them smiled as they watched Log tackle Suigetsu, causing them to fall into Boruto. Karin and Jugo were able to move out of the way in time but not Boruto. Boruto fell on top of Mitsuki, both of them smiling at each other as they leaned in to kiss. Akihiro chuckled as he leaned over towards Orochimaru.

 

“You know I do weddings, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and staying open minded about this! I hope no one was offended in any way, as stated earlier that was never my intention. I simply had this plot in my head and I needed to write it. I hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully I'll have some more borumitsu stories out soon! Don't forget to click "kudos" if you liked it :)


End file.
